Wherever you will go
by kaneda26
Summary: Jusqu'où Kurama serait il prêt à aller pour rester avec Hiei? Très loin sans doute et même bien audelà. One shot. Songfic.


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi, songfic.

Couple : Reprenons nos bonnes habitudes.

Disclaimer : Snif, Hiei n'est pas à moi ! Kurama non plus… C'est déprimant de le dire. La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi et tant mieux, The Calling la chante très bien.

Note : Encore une fois, j'ai fait la traduction anglais/français moi-même donc s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. J'ai aussi souvent préféré des sens qui servaient ma fic plutôt que de traduire littéralement.

Note2 : Cette fois-ci, au lieu de simplement me laisser guider par la chanson comme pour Like a prayer, j'ai préféré faire une vraie histoire qui fonctionnerait tout aussi bien seule (enfin, je pense). Mais la chanson est trop jolie pour ne pas s'en servir !

**-----**

**Wherever You Will Go**

**-----**

La tache sur mon épaule s'est légèrement agrandie. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne gagne mon bras et mon cou.

Mais pour l'instant, ça va. Elle est cachée sous mes vêtements. Et personne ne sait.

Les parfums qui s'élèvent dans la pièce me piquent les yeux.

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Et un décompte secret s'est mis en place.

Mon corps lutte pour un peu plus de temps.

Et je dois trouver un remède. J'ai essayé toutes les plantes classiques.

Mais rien ne marche. Au pire, ça ralentit l'avancée des symptômes mais c'est tout.

« Kurama ! Vite ! C'est Linku ! »

Je suis Yusuke vers le dojo.

Le dojo ? C'est un mouroir. Les yohkais touchés par la maladie sont de plus en plus nombreux.

Je cours entre les lits de camps jusqu'à une petite forme qui s'agite.

Je pose ma main sur son front.

Il est brûlant.

« Fais quelque chose ! me crie Tchuh. »

Les tâches violettes ont gagné jusqu'à son visage. Linku s'étouffe. J'installe une plante qui lui insuffle de l'oxygène. Et une autre qui lui injecte un alcaloïde semblable à la morphine.

Je ne peux pas faire plus. Je ne peux rien faire.

Linku cesse de s'agiter. La crise passe. Mais il ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Tchuh lui prend la main.

« Merci Kurama. »

Je le regarde. Pourquoi me remercie-t-il ? N'a-t-il pas compris que je ne pouvais rien faire ? Que je ne pouvais que soulager la douleur avant le néant.

« Kurama ? Par ici. »

Yusuke m'entraîne vers un autre lit. Je croise Shiguré. Il me renvoit un regard épuisé.

« J'ai mis Shishiwakamaru sous une cloche, dit-il. Mais…

-Je sais, dis-je. »

Lui aussi est condamné si nous ne trouvons pas un remède.

Combien ici compte sur moi, attende de moi une solution que je n'arrive pas à trouver ?

Beaucoup trop. C'est un combat que je ne peux pas gagner.

Je m'occupe d'un autre yohkai qui n'a que les premiers symptômes. Des plantes vont ralentir l'évolution de la maladie. Les mêmes plantes que je prends depuis quelques jours moi aussi.

« Kurama ? »

Je lève les yeux sur Kuwabara. Lui, il sera épargné. Mais le monde yohkai va sombrer. Nous disparaîtrons purement et simplement. Nous deviendrons ces légendes, ces mythes que les humains racontent.

Mais lui se souviendra.

« C'est Hiei, me dit-il. »

Soudain, mon masque impassible disparaît.

« Il a contracté des symptômes ? »

Ma voix est devenue faible.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Je me lève.

« Il ne veut pas manger. Il ne veut pas me parler. Il reste prostré. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'entend.

-Je vais allez le voir je…

-Kurama ? »

C'est Botan cette fois-ci qui m'arrête et qui m'entraîne vers un autre malade.

Hiei, j'aimerais tant ne m'occuper que de toi.

Mais il se passera deux heures avant que je ne puisse trouver un peu de temps.

Tu es dans une petite chambre du domaine de Genkai, sur le sol, recroquevillé sur toi-même.

« Hiei ? C'est moi. »

Sa tête est cachée sous ses bras. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

« Hiei, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. »

Il n'y a toujours aucun mouvement. Alors, je m'avance, je m'agenouille devant toi.

Et doucement, j'écarte les mains qui cachent ton visage.

Tes yeux sont grands ouverts mais ne regardent nulle part. Tu ne me vois pas.

Je m'installe contre le mur et je te prends sur mes genoux.

La tête posée contre mon torse, tes mains s'activent enfin pour agripper ma chemise.

J'attrape un des sandwich que je t'ai amené. Et j'essaie de te le faire manger.

Tu détournes la tête.

« Hiei, s'il te plait, manges. »

Il attrape le sandwich et mord dedans. Puis comme si ce geste l'avait épuisé, sa main retombe et la nourriture s'écrase sur le sol.

Je prends le verre contenant un liquide énergétique. Il le repousse.

J'opte pour une autre méthode, je bois et je garde la boisson dans ma bouche avant de bloquer le visage de Hiei entre mes mains et de le forcer à avaler.

Il tente de me repousser puis se laisse enfin faire.

« Veux-tu que je continue ? Ou tu préfères te débrouiller seul ? »

Il ne répond pas. J'attrape le verre.

Du revers de la main, il le renverse. Puis, il agrippe mes épaules et se déplace pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du mien.

Il m'embrasse lentement, désespérément.

Puis il se blottit contre moi, recherchant ma chaleur.

J'entoure mes bras autour de lui et je murmure :

« Je suis là, Hiei. Je suis là.

-Dis-moi…, réclame-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Je t'aime. Je serais toujours près de toi. »

Il semble s'apaiser à mes paroles.

Deux coups discrets sur la porte et Yusuke entre.

« Désolé, on a besoin de toi, dit-il. »

Hiei se cramponne à moi. Et il secoue la tête. Ses lèvres articulent un non mais aucun son ne sort.

« Laisses-moi un peu de temps, Yusuke. »

Il me regarde et hésite.

« S'il te plait… »

Il referme la porte doucement.

Et je caresse les cheveux de Hiei.

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_Dernièrement, je me suis demandé_

_Qui sera là pour prendre ma place_

Rassuré sur le fait que je ne le quitte pas, Hiei me tend ses lèvres. Et je l'embrasse encore.

Ses mains glissent lentement sur ma chemise et s'attaquent aux boutons. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse effleurer ma peau de ses doigts.

Il veut que je lui fasses l'amour. Mais je sais qu'il ne le veut que parce que son cœur est meurtri et qu'il veut réchauffer son corps.

Il se lève en vacillant et m'entraîne vers le lit.

Pendant qu'il me tourne le dos, je passe la main sur mon épaule et crée une plante qui cachera la tache violacée.

Je ne veux pas qu'il la voie. Je trouverais un remède et je resterais près de lui pour toujours. Il n'y a pas de raison de l'inquiéter.

Il se déshabille, jetant ses vêtements dans la pièce. Il ne garde que le bandage qui retient son kokulyuha et le bandeau qui cache son jagan.

Hiei s'allonge et tend les bras vers moi. Je fais tomber ma chemise d'un mouvement d'épaule et le rejoins.

Il me serre contre lui, aimant le contact de nos peaux nues.

« Dis-moi… »

Depuis une semaine, ce sont ses seuls mots. Il ne réclame qu'une seule chose.

Alors, je lui dis, je lui promets :

« Je resterais toujours avec toi, Hiei. Je suis là pour toujours. »

Et je lui mens. La maladie m'a atteint. Et je vais mourir. Je vais le laisser seul.

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais trouver une solution. Je vais trouver, il le faut.

Je l'embrasse lentement. Sa main se glisse entre nous deux pour déboutonner mon pantalon.

Il se saisit de mon sexe et le caresse.

Il écarte les jambes. Il va trop vite. Mais il veut être blessé. Il veut avoir mal.

Mais je l'en empêche en descendant le long de son corps.

Jusqu'à pouvoir lécher cette entrée étroite pour le préparer, le relaxer. Et y faire pénétrer deux de mes doigts qui le feront gémir.

Sa main attrape mes cheveux pour me dire que ça suffit, qu'il me veut.

Mais je prends encore un peu de temps pour le détendre complètement.

Il s'impatiente. Alors, je le prends lentement.

Il bouge son bassin pour me sentir plus profondément en lui. Et il émet un petit cri de douleur.

Je l'immobilise sous mon poids. Je sais qu'il veut que je bouge tout de suite. Je sais qu'il veut ressentir plus de mal que de bien.

Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de moi pour se punir.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

J'attends qu'il s'habitue à ma présence en lui avant de me mouvoir.

Et les gémissements qu'il pousse sont peut-être teintés de douleur mais ce sont avant tout des indices de plaisir.

Ses mains se serrent sur les draps.

« Dis-moi… »

Son souffle est court.

Et je lui mens.

« Je serais toujours là, Hiei. Je t'aime. »

Avec mes mots et mes va et vient de plus en plus rapides, je le guide vers un orgasme où il ne pense plus. Et je le rejoins.

« Dis-moi… »

Sa voix ne transmet que le relâchement, ce soulagement qui vient après l'amour.

« Je resterais toujours avec toi, Hiei. »

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire fugitif. Et il ferme les yeux.

Il s'endort. Je me retire doucement.

Depuis une semaine maintenant, il ne peut dormir qu'après que je lui ai fait l'amour.

Je me rhabille et je le nettoie à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée.

Son corps ne porte aucune marque, aucune trace.

Et je me maudis de penser que j'aimerais qu'il y en ait.

Parce que je viens de penser fugitivement que je préfèrerais que tu meurs, plutôt que tu vives sans moi.

J'embrasse ton visage, tes lèvres, tes paupières, tes joues pâles.

Je vais te laisser seul. Est-ce qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour prendre ma place ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourra t'aider, t'aimer comme je le fais ?

Je rabats les draps sur ton corps. Je t'aime, Hiei. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Et je te mens. Je te mens pour pouvoir voir ce sourire rassuré sur ton visage quand je te dis que tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

J'enlève la plante sur mon épaule. La tache a gagné en surface. Je reboutonne ma chemise.

Comment combattre cet avenir sombre avec seulement l'amour que je te porte ?

Que deviendras-tu ?

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face.**_

_Quand je serais parti,_

_Tu aurais besoin d'amour_

_Pour éclairer les ombres de ton visage._

Je sors de la chambre et je croise Kuwabara.

« On a perdu Linku, dit-il. »

Je baisse la tête. J'ai mal mais je n'ai pas de larmes. La peine s'est installée depuis trop longtemps.

Tous les jours depuis une semaine, nous perdons un ou plusieurs de nos amis.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Kuwabara en désignant la chambre du menton.

-Il dort. Et toi ? Je suis désolé, je ne me préoccupe que de Hiei mais pour toi aussi…

-Ca va. Il a perdu plus que moi. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais lui dire maintenant. »

Kuwabara reste un instant à regarder la porte close.

« J'irais le voir quand il se réveillera, dit-il.

-Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. »

Il a les traits tirés, la fatigue fait comme un masque sur son visage.

« Non, j'ai besoin de m'occuper, me répond-il. Même si je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu nous es précieux. Et je te remercies de prendre soin de Hiei quand je ne peux pas le faire.

-C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, dit-il simplement. »

Il hésite un moment puis dit :

« Ses cendres seront dispersées ce soir dans les montagnes. Je crois que ce serait bien qu'il y soit. Pour… lui dire adieu. »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si Hiei pourra affronter cette épreuve. Mais il en a besoin.

« Tu retournes dans ton labo ? demande-t-il.

-Oui… Je dois trouver. »

Et je dois aussi m'administrer cette médication qui ralentit la maladie. Parce qu'il me faut du temps.

Je sais déjà que le virus ne se transmet ni par l'air, ni par contact entre yohkais. Et la propagation ne se fait pas non plus via le sang ou les relations sexuelles.

Comment alors ?

La première victime… J'en parle comme d'une statistique mais je ne peux pas faire de sentiment. Quelles étaient les particularités des premières victimes ? Leurs points communs ?

Il n'y en a pas. Ni dans le lieu d'habitation, ni dans leurs caractéristiques yohkais, ni même dans leur alimentation. Il n'y a rien.

Je n'ai que des données qui ne se recoupent pas.

J'avale quelques graines. Je contrôle ma température. Je n'ai pas de fièvre.

Shiguré entre dans le labo.

« J'ai peut-être une idée quand à la transmission du virus, me dit-il. »

Et sa théorie est terrifiante. Logique mais terrifiante.

Parce que ça signifie que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici n'a fait qu'augmenter le nombres des yohkais contaminés.

Et que c'était prémédité. Tout a été savamment orchestré.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier.

Shiguré a prélevé un peu de sang. Il a menti, prétextant qu'il voulait chercher s'il n'y avait pas d'anticorps qui lutteraient efficacement contre la maladie.

L'analyse donne le résultat escompté.

Tout était prémédité. Tout !

La contamination se fait par un porteur sain, quelqu'un qui ne manifeste pas les signes de la maladie et qu'on ne soupçonne pas.

Et notre système pour endiguer la maladie a fait exactement le contraire.

« Il faut tout arrêter, dis-je. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Je sors du laboratoire en courant. Je croise Yusuke.

« Où est Botan ? »

Je hurle et il sursaute.

« En train d'examiner des nouveaux arrivants et de voir s'ils y en a qui sont contaminés… »

C'est trop tard ! Trop tard !

J'arrive dans une pièce qui accueillent les nouveaux venus.

« Botan ! Hinageshi ! Sortez d'ici! Tout de suite! »

Ma voix a crée un grand silence.

« Kurama ? Mais…

-J'ai dit : Dehors ! »

Shiguré empoigne Hinageshi sous son bras, effleurant la peau de la guide céleste. Non ! La contamination se fait par contact direct avec un porteur sain !

Il me sourit tristement.

Lui aussi alors. J'attrape Botan par le coude et l'entraîne vers une salle qui nous sert de bureau.

Yusuke nous a suivit pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

Je claque la porte derrière lui.

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_**And fall upon us all.**_

_Si une grande vague devait s'abattre_

_Et s'abattre sur nous tous._

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Elles me regardent fixement. Hinageshi recule et cherche la protection de Shiguré.

« Kurama, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demande Yusuke. »

Il attrape mon bras pour me retenir.

« Comment vous avez osé? »

Je hurle et je veux les tuer toutes les deux.

« Arrêtes Kurama ! dit Shiguré. Elles ne sont pas au courant. Elles ne sont que des pions tout comme nous.

-Au courant de quoi ? demande Botan.

-C'est vous qui propagez cette maladie mortelle ! »

Hinageshi secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas y croire. Elle se tourne vers Shiguré, elle l'interroge du regard. Il hoche la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Botan. Ce n'est...

-Nous avons analysé ton sang ! Il contient le virus sous sa forme pure ! »

Elles ont une expression tellement stupéfaite que je me calme. Elles ne savaient pas.

« Hina, demande Shiguré. Est-ce qu'on t'a injecté quelque chose ?

-Juste des vaccins contre les maladies ningens et yohkais. C'est ce qui se fait toujours…

-A quand remonte cette injection ?

-Il y a dix jours environ. Tout le monde y a eu droit. »

J'éclate d'un rire de dément. Tout le monde céleste est porteur du virus.

« Kurama, il faut dire à Koenma de rappeler ses hommes, dit Shiguré.

-Je vais le faire, répond Yusuke. »

Il sort un communicateur de sa poche. Au bout de quelques instants, la tête de Koenma apparaît.

« Yusuke ? Un problème ?

-Rappelles tous tes hommes ! Fais-les sortir du makai !

-Mais…

-C'est eux qui propagent la maladie ! Le soi-disant vaccin que vous leur avez injecté, c'est ce virus ! C'est ce qui est en train de tous nous tuer !

-Attends Yusuke, ce n'est pas possible…

-Rappelles tes hommes ! On discutera après !

-Très bien. »

Yusuke ferme le communicateur. Il me regarde.

« Comment on attrape le virus ? demande-t-il.

-Contact direct avec un porteur sain.

-Alors, ça veut dire… »

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

« Je vais te mettre sous traitement, dis-je. Et… »

Je tourne la tête vers Shiguré. Hinageshi s'est éloigné de lui. Elle le regarde avec un air effrayé et coupable.

« Non, dit-elle. »

Shiguré ouvre les bras mais elle reste loin de lui.

« Hina, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Shiguré. Viens…

-Non, je ne veux pas…

-C'est trop tard maintenant. Viens. »

Elle se précipite dans ses bras en pleurant.

Mais moi, ça ne me suffit pas.

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a touché Hiei ? »

Hinageshi secoue la tête.

« Botan ! Réponds-moi !

-Non, je n'ai pas eu de contact avec lui. Mais c'est moi qui… Yukina. C'est moi… »

Voilà le point commun entre les premières victimes. Elles étaient en contact avec le monde céleste. Yukina, Enki… les premiers à avoir été touchés, les premiers à être morts.

Des coups sur la fenêtre interromprent mes pensées.

Koenma entre, installé sur la rame d'une guide céleste.

« Tous mes hommes ont quitté le makai, dit-il. »

Il avance vers nous puis s'arrête et reste à une distance.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Nous sommes déjà tous les trois contaminés, dis-je.

-C'est ce que je craignais. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, je ne suis pas responsable. C'est mon père qui a organisé tout ça du fond de sa cellule. »

Il y a un moment de silence.

« Il appelle ça La Grande Vague, dit Koenma. La destruction totale du monde démoniaque. »

Et cette vague va tous nous entraîner.

Sauf Hiei qui est sauf. Qui vivra. Sans moi. Seul.

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own ?**_

_Alors, entre le sable et la pierre _

_Pourras-tu y arriver seul ?_

Koenma nous a donné toutes ce qu'il avait, les recherches des scientifiques à la botte de son père, leurs échantillons, toutes les notes qu'il a pu trouvées. C'est tout ce qu'il reste. En bons soldats loyaux et stupides, les hommes qui ont créés ce virus se sont donnés la mort.

Shiguré est plus doué que moi pour ce genre de choses. Alors je le laisse se débrouiller seul.

Il a endormi Hinageshi à l'aide d'un somnifère.

Botan aussi est encore sous le choc. Mais elle lutte à sa manière. Elle prend toutes les précautions pour ne pas transmettre le virus en couvrant ses mains et son visage et retourne au front.

Elle a dit laconiquement :

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour me racheter. »

Yusuke m'arrête dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que…, commence-t-il. Est-ce que si je touche quelqu'un, je le contamine ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Keiko ne risque rien. De plus, elle est humaine.

-Ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais, dit-il. »

Je comprends.

« Non, lui non plus ne risque rien. Le virus ne se transmet pas entre yohkais même de façon intime, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je voulais juste en être sûr. »

Il me regarde et sourit.

« C'est étrange, je vais sans doute mourir. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à mon manque de courage. Il me fallait probablement cette peur pour me donner suffisamment de courage pour accepter ce que je suis et ce que je veux. »

Il prend une pause et murmure :

« Tout ce temps de perdu… simplement parce que j'avais peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Tout ce temps…

-Je te créerais du temps, Yusuke ! Shiguré et moi, on va trouver un remède. Tu auras tout le temps, je te le promets.

-Peut-être mais je vais profiter du temps que j'ai maintenant. »

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Hiei. La porte est entrouverte.

J'écoute la discussion qui se déroule à l'intérieur. Un monologue plutôt. Puisqu'il n'y a que Kuwabara qui parle.

« Je sais que tu lui as rendue. Mais elle… Yukina voulait que tu la gardes. Et je pense qu'elle voudrait que je te la donne maintenant. »

Il n'y a pas de réponse de la part de Hiei. Mais quand Kuwabara sort, il me sourit.

Et quand je rejoins Hiei, il y a deux pierres de Hirui suspendues à la chaîne autour de son cou.

Il n'a pas dormi plus d'une heure. Mais un plateau à côté de lui m'indique que Kuwabara a réussi à le faire manger.

Je m'assoie sur le lit.

« Kuwabara t'a dit que ce soir… »

Il hoche la tête.

« Dis-moi…

-Je suis là, je serais avec toi ce soir aussi. Et tous les jours qui viendront après, je serais là. »

Il tend les bras vers moi comme s'il se noyait. Et je l'attrape.

Alors que c'est moi qui succombe sous cette vague mortelle. Mais il ne le saura pas.

Son visage est à ce moment-là comme le sable. Mouvant, toute la tristesse du monde est inscrit dessus. Toute la peine qu'il éprouve, toute la culpabilité qui le ronge ne n'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver. Sa force, sa puissance qui ne servaient à rien.

Comment aurait-il pu faire quoi que ce soit contre cette vague ?

Il est comme le sable. Il change à la moindre brise, toutes les émotions s'incrustent en lui trop profondément.

Et je sais qu'il ne se montre ainsi qu'à moi.

Il exprime à nouveau son désir. Et je crois que je vais pleurer. Je dissimule encore la tache sur mon épaule.

Je ne pourrais pas te consoler éternellement. Je ne pourrais pas être là pour toujours.

Et à qui pourras-tu montrer ta peine sans avoir peur ?

Je te fais l'amour en sachant que je vais te perdre. Que tu vas me perdre.

Te rappelleras-tu de ces moments ?

Où je te dis « Je t'aime », où tu inverses notre position pour me chevaucher passionnément.

Et où il n'existe plus que du plaisir sur son visage.

Te rappelleras-tu ?

« Dis-moi. Dis-moi, Hiei. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui réclame ce qui me manque.

Il se penche, m'embrasse et murmure à mon oreille :

« Je t'aime, Kurama. »

Te rappelleras-tu de cet amour ? De notre amour ?

Plus tard, quand il disperse les cendres de sa sœur dans la montagne, son visage est taillé dans la pierre. Pas de tristesse, pas de peine.

Il se dresse seul, petite silhouette vêtue de noir se découpant dans les dernières lueurs du jour.

Il paraît fort. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, qu'un mensonge.

Comme ma promesse de rester avec lui pour toujours.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

En redescendant vers le domaine de Genkai, je constate que la main de Yusuke tient celle de Zin.

Etre près de la personne qui nous est chère est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Hiei me devance et je le laisse partir. Il ne pourra pas jouer les impassibles très longtemps.

Je croise le regard de Yusuke qui me sourit.

Et je ne pressens pas le danger. Aucune intuition ne vient m'avertir.

Juste la puissance de Hiei qui augmente de façon faramineuse.

Botan est face à lui, en larmes. Il se précipite vers elle.

Je crie ! Il peut bien la tuer, ça m'est égal mais il ne doit pas la toucher !

Yusuke et Zin l'arrêtent en le plaquant au sol.

Hiei se débat et hurle. Je suis près de lui et j'essaye de le maintenir. On n'est pas trop de trois.

« Pardon… Pardon…, sanglote Botan. Je ne voulais pas...

-Que quelqu'un me dégage cette idiote ! »

Kuwabara obéit à mon ordre en entraînant Botan.

« Lâchez-moi ! crie Hiei. Je vais la buter ! Je vais… »

Il s'étouffe de rage.

« Je vais tous les tuer ! Tout ce putain de monde céleste ! »

Il crie encore mais son énergie descend lentement.

Zin et Yusuke relâchent lentement son étreinte. Et la roche se transforme en sable.

« Kurama… Kurama… Kurama…

-Je suis là. »

Il pleure. Et il se serre contre moi.

Et les larmes coulent aussi sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas comprendre sa peine. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas aller là où il est. Dans son cœur torturé par trop de douleurs passées et présentes.

Et je pleure avec lui parce que je sais que je vais lui infliger une autre douleur bientôt. Et que ce sera plus qu'il ne pourra supporter.

Alors je le soulève dans mes bras et je l'emmène. Dans cette chambre où son chagrin, où sa colère vont éclater entre mes bras.

Il crie, il pleure. Il me donne des coups mais je me contente de le serrer de plus en plus fort et de lui mentir.

Et je pleure avec lui sans bruit.

Il le voit et il lèche les larmes sur mes joues tout comme je lèche les siennes.

Son voyage l'entraîne au plus profond de son âme torturée.

Je sais qu'il regrette. Cette enfance qu'il n'a pas eu. Cette sœur à qui il n'a jamais rien dit.

A qui il ne pourra plus jamais dire ni la vérité, ni les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il comprend ce qu'il a manqué.

Et il m'embrasse.

« Je t'aime, Kurama. Pour toujours. Toujours. Tu le sais ? Tu le sais ?

-Oui, Hiei, je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi. »

Et je vais rester avec toi. Jusqu'à ce que la crise passe.

Jusqu'à ce que je te donne la preuve de mon amour, que j'efface la profondeur de ta douleur par la hauteur du plaisir.

Et que tu t'endormes à nouveau, satisfait.

_**Way up hight or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Que ce soit très haut ou au plus bas_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Quelqu'un me secoue. Mais je ne bouge pas.

« Kurama, réveille-toi. »

Je murmure des reproches incompréhensibles et je tends la main vers Hiei.

Je le ramène vers moi.

Encore une fois, on me secoue. Qui est l'imbécile… J'ouvre les yeux.

« Ne le réveilles pas ! »

Yusuke jette un coup d'œil à Hiei.

« Tinquiètes, il dort profondément. Shiguré a besoin de toi, dit-il. »

Je me lève. Je sens le regard de Yusuke sur mon corps.

J'enlève la plante.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? dis-je en montrant la tâche. »

J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements. Et nous sortons de la pièce.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit. »

C'est une affirmation.

« Je vais trouver un remède. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. L'as-tu dit à Zin ?

-Je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs pour le cacher. Et même si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Zin m'a avoué ses sentiments il y a bien longtemps et moi, j'ai tu les miens. Je ne veux plus rien lui cacher. »

Il me regarde.

« J'ai pas la prétention de te donner des conseils mais… tu devrais lui dire.

-Il ne le supportera pas.

-Tu crois qu'il supportera mieux ta mort s'il n'y est pas préparé ?

-Je sais, je sais ça. Mais… S'il te plaît, Yusuke, changeons de sujet.

-Comme tu veux. »

Il me parle des recherches de Shiguré. Il a testé ses antibiotiques et les miens mais aucun ne fait effet. Les scientifiques célestes ont étudié nos méthodes et le virus est résistant à la médecine yohkai.

Shiguré est dans le laboratoire. Sur le bureau s'entasse des tonnes de paperasses. Il lève des yeux fatigués.

« J'ai tout essayé, me dit-il.

-Yusuke me l'a dit.

-J'ai commencé une étude à partir du sang de Botan. »

Je hoche la tête, c'est en effet la seule méthode. Mais elle demande du temps. Et c'est précisément ce qui nous manque.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, nous avons isolé les anticorps qui luttent contre la maladie.

Et nous mettons un dernier test en place.

Je regarde dans le microscope pendant un moment. Je sens un sourire qui naît sur mon visage.

Dans la goutte de sang, de mon sang, les anticorps commencent à attaquer le virus.

La solution est là. Nous avons trouvé.

Puis mon sourire s'efface. Je lève la tête vers Shiguré et lui laisse la place sans dire un mot.

Il observe lui aussi. Et il voit que mon système immunitaire rejette les anticorps de Botan, les détruisent et le virus prolifère à nouveau.

« C'était le problème majeur, dit Shiguré. Le sang des yohkais est trop différent. Il y a incompatibilité.

-J'aimerais faire un autre test.

-Lequel ?

-Et bien, Kuwabara. Il n'a pas contracté la maladie. Ca veut dire…

-Qu'il possède lui aussi les anticorps. Et la compatibilité est plus élevé entre ningen et yohkai. »

Il sourit. Puis il me regarde.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cinq jours, dis-je.

-Des taches ?

-Une seule. »

Je baisse ma chemise sur mon épaule pour lui montrer.

« Et toi ? »

Il soulève son tee-shirt. Son torse est marbré de taches violettes.

« Seulement deux jours, dit-il. Le fait que tu sois humain…

-M'aide à résister un peu mieux. Mais pas à anéantir le virus. »

Je vais chercher Kuwabara. Shiguré isolera ses anticorps.

Nous avons une piste. Nous avons enfin quelque chose.

Et ce sang humain que je possède, ce côté humain que j'ai toujours voulu préserver, me donne un peu de répit, un peu de temps.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, Hiei est réveillé. Et il m'en veut.

De l'avoir laissé seul.

« Dis-moi…

-Je resterais avec toi, Hiei, à jamais. »

Peut-être n'est-ce pas un mensonge. Peut-être que c'est vrai.

C'est mon espoir. Même si c'est encore un mensonge, il est pour moi. Je me mens.

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_Et peut-être, je trouverai_

_Un moyen de revenir un jour_

Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me réincarner avec ce corps. Je devais le quitter avant que mon âme y soit trop attachée.

Mais finalement, ce sont mes sentiments qui m'ont attachés à ce corps. Et même mes pouvoirs de yohkos sont maintenant liés à ce corps humain.

Hiei l'aime. Il me l'a dit. Comme il le fait d'habitude, en s'emmêlant dans les mots. Il respecte mon apparence de yohko parce qu'elle est puissante.

Mais je sais qu'il préfère quand je suis vraiment moi. Du moins, quand je suis le Kurama qu'il a rencontré en premier.

Je ne sais pas si mon âme pourra s'échapper pour trouver un nouvel hôte.

C'est encore plus hasardeux qu'une solution contre cette maladie.

Nous sommes dehors. Hiei fait quelques pas dans la lumière faible de ce jour pluvieux.

Puis il bondit sur une branche d'arbre, s'allonge dessus, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

Je m'assieds au pied de l'arbre.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Hiei regarde la montagne où les cendres de Yukina ont été dispersées.

Où iront les miennes ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

Ma famille ignore ma relation avec Hiei. Ils le connaissent juste en tant qu'ami. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Hiei aura son propre chagrin, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir à contempler celui des autres.

Je me projette déjà dans ce futur que je redoute. J'imagine du chagrin mais je sais que je suis loin du compte. Hiei sera détruit, anéanti quand je mourrais. Non, si, si je meurs.

Il existe d'autres futurs.

Je ferme les yeux et j'étudie la liaison entre mon âme et mon corps.

Trop forte, je le savais.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait aucune importance parce que je savais qu'avec mes pouvoirs de yohko, je pourrais garder ce corps intact pendant des siècles.

Et ce n'est pas mon humanité qui me perd mais mon côté yohkai.

« Hiei ? Je dois…

-Je sais. »

Je dois retourner au labo, chercher et trouver. Surtout trouver.

En un bond, il est à terre, près de moi.

Il attrape ma nuque pour me faire courber la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse m'embrasser. Sa langue force ma bouche brutalement.

Je ferme les yeux et je me plie à son désir violent. Sa main se resserre sur ma nuque et je ressens un peu de douleur. Mais je ne proteste pas. Il ne me blesse jamais volontairement.

Hiei n'est pas comme moi. Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal et je me cache derrière un espoir futile pour lui mentir.

Il me libère et me laisse partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'un air perdu s'est affiché sur son visage alors que je m'éloigne.

Avant toute cette histoire, Hiei n'était pas comme ça. Du moins, il ne le montrait pas autant.

Même si je savais combien j'étais important pour lui, il n'agissait pas ainsi.

Il y avait des signes. Ces magnifiques instants que j'adorais.

Ses sourires qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Des gestes de tendresse qu'il apprenait lentement à aimer.

Il s'éclairait littéralement.

Aujourd'hui, je paierais cher pour pouvoir à nouveau être capable de le rendre heureux.

Ca viendra, ça reviendra. Quand le temps aura passé, quand il se sera remis.

C'est ce futur là que je souhaite.

Un futur où je serais avec lui. Un futur où il réapprendra à rire comme il le faisait avant.

Le premier fou-rire qui nous a réunis me paraît si lointain.

C'était la seule et unique fois où il s'est essayé à la cuisine. Il avait suivi à la lettre la recette du riz au curry.

Je me rappelle encore le goût, difficile à décrire. Et lui qui attendait mon verdict.

Je l'avais longuement regardé, me demandant ce qui était le mieux, lui dire la vérité ou me sacrifier en prenant une autre bouchée.

Devant mon air circonspect, il avait éclaté de rire. Ce rire était beau parce que c'était la première fois que Hiei riait à ses propres dépens.

Et il m'avait emporté dans ce fou-rire.

Et tant d'autres ont suivis.

C'est ce futur que je veux. Et je dois tout faire pour le rendre possible.

Pour éclairer encore le visage de Hiei.

Pour que plus jamais il ne retombe dans la noirceur qui habite son cœur.

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkness of your days**_

_Pour te surveiller, pour te guider_

_A travers les ténèbres de tes jours_

Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai pas compris. Ce baiser qu'il m'a donné…

J'aurais dû comprendre !

Il n'est plus là. Kuwabara est venu m'avertir. Et la chambre est vide. Et son sabre a disparu.

Mais quel imbécile je fais ! Je connais Hiei mieux que quiconque. Et je sais comment il fonctionne.

J'ai cru qu'il souffrait trop pour agir. Mais c'était faux.

Il avait mal, il était en colère mais il n'avait personne contre qui diriger sa rancœur.

Maintenant, cette haine a trouvé une cible.

Le moyen par lequel il a pu aller au royaume céleste ne reste pas longtemps un mystère. Il a dérobé la rame d'Hinageshi.

J'oblige Botan à me céder la sienne. Ce qu'elle fait sans protester. Elle aurait eu du mal à m'en empêcher.

Si seulement elle n'avait rien dit, Hiei ne se serrait pas lancé dans une vendetta suicidaire.

Au moment de décoller, je sens un poids s'ajouter sur la rame.

« Je viens, fait Yusuke. »

Je hoche la tête sans sourire.

« On ne sera pas trop de deux pour l'arrêter, dis-je.

-Ouais, l'arrêter. Pour tout dire, j'aimerais plutôt lui filer un coup de main. »

J'accélère et il se cramponne autour de ma taille.

« Zin a découvert une tâche sur son corps tout à l'heure, chuchote-t-il. »

Mes mains se crispent sur le manche de la rame.

« Nous avions pourtant…

-Il devait déjà être contaminé. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Les portes du royaume céleste sont comme perforées, un trou béant s'ouvre en leur centre.

Hiei n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Quand nous entrons, c'est la panique. Des personnes courent dans tous les sens. Et nous faisons de notre mieux pour les éviter.

Hiei est comme une bougie allumée en pleine obscurité. Je perçois son énergie clairement. Entourée d'autres, à peine plus faibles.

« Je reconnais ces énergies, dit Yusuke. C'est la brigade d'intervention céleste. Ceux qui ont essayé de me buter… Waaahhh !

-Accroches-toi !

-Dis-le avant, bordel ! »

Yusuke se cramponne comme il peut alors que j'accélère.

« Cette endroit est un vrai labyrinthe ! Il est derrière ce mur ! Mais y'a pas de porte !

-Tu veux une porte ? Suffit de demander, réponds Yusuke. Baisses-toi ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de me courber sur la rame qu'un reygun passe au-dessus de moi pour aller exploser le mur qui posait problème.

« Pourvu que ça soit pas un mur porteur, dis-je.

-Un quoi ?

-Oublies ! » Je jette un coup d'oeil vers le sol.

« Il est là ! Yusuke, prends les commandes !

-Tu fais… Hé ! »

Je saute laissant Yusuke rétablir comme il peut notre moyen de transport.

Hiei se bat dans un cercle d'adversaires. Et il sourit.

Il est rapide. Les mouvements qu'il impose à son épée sont d'une justesse et d'une force phénoménales. Et il sourit.

Je tombe à côté de lui. Son épée se pose contre mon torse avant de s'éloigner aussi vite.

Une chance qu'il regarde avant de frapper.

« Hiei ! Arrêtes, ça ne résoudra rien !

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi ça me fait un bien fou ? »

La brigade d'intervention recule.

Yusuke arrive près de nous.

Et il dit les mêmes mots que moi. Des mots qui ne servent à rien.

Je pose la main sur l'épaule de Hiei.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui t'a touché ? Un contact direct avec la peau ? »

Hiei me regarde, hausse les épaules.

« Tu les crois assez forts pour pouvoir me toucher ? dit-il en jetant un regard méprisant à la brigade. »

Ces derniers, voyant que j'ai réussi à calmer légèrement Hiei s'avancent à nouveau.

« Nous devons arrêter ce yohkai, dit le chef. Il a détruit la moitié du royaume et a mis en danger la vie de beaucoup de personnes. »

Il s'avance encore.

« Si vous pouvez le convaincre de se rendre sans faire d'histoires, continue-t-il en me regardant. »

Je fais un pas en avant.

« Vous voulez l'arrêter ? Essayez ! Mais sachez que je serais beaucoup moins magnanime que lui ! »

Koenma apparaît à ce moment-là.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, dit-il. Je comprends la souffrance de Hiei et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? crie Hiei. Rien du tout ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! C'est votre faute ! »

Koenma baisse la tête.

« Nous sommes désolés. Nous ne savions.

-Des excuses ne suffisent pas ! Vous m'avez tout pris ! »

Il hurle. Et j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras.

« Pas tout, Hiei. Moi, je suis là. Je serais toujours avec toi. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Menteur, dit-il. »

Et une larme coule silencieusement sur sa joue alors qu'il écarte ma chemise pour dévoiler la tache sur mon épaule.

« Menteur, répète-t-il. »

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_**And fall upon us all.**_

_Si une grande vague devait s'abattre_

_Et s'abattre sur nous tous._

Le silence se fait alors que Hiei plante son regard dans le mien. Je comprends que ce n'est pas seulement la mort de Yukina qui l'a poussé à vouloir se battre. Et moi qui n'ai fait que lui mentir...

Et puis toutes ses pensées s'évanouissent quand je sens petit à petit ma tête devenir lourde et mes jambes s'engourdir.

Je succombe à cette vague qui m'accable. Je sens des mains qui me retiennent. J'entends mon nom murmuré à l'infini parce une voix que j'aime.

Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne me réveille que plusieurs heures après. Dans cette chambre du domaine de Genkai.

Hiei est près de moi et me serre contre lui avec force, adossé au montant du lit, ma tête reposant contre sa poitrine. Il me tient contre lui espérant peut-être me retenir de cette façon.

Je suis à moitié nu et maintenant, des taches sont présentes sur mon torse et sur mes cuisses.

La maladie a progressé rapidement. Mon sang humain a dû cessé de se battre.

Je pose la main sur mon front et je me rends compte que je suis brûlant.

Mais tous ces gestes où je m'examine me laissent de marbre, j'agis sans savoir, sans réaliser.

Je vais mourir.

Je n'ai plus de temps. J'avais espéré un court répit. J'avais espéré trouver un remède.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est définitivement trop tard.

Hiei me serre contre lui. Je tourne la tête et je m'aperçois qu'il est réveillé.

Et là, je réalise. Parce que la peur que je n'arrive pas à ressentir est dans ses yeux.

Il est terrorisé à l'idée de me perdre.

Je lève la main et caresse sa joue.

« Tout ira bien, dis-je. »

Il secoue la tête. Il ne me croit plus.

Même moi, je ne crois plus à mes mensonges.

Je frissonne et il remonte les couvertures sur nos deux corps.

Je l'arrête et relève la tête.

« Je dois aller au labo…

-Chut…, murmure-t-il.

-Mais…

-Reposes-toi. »

Il descend un peu pour se mettre au même niveau que moi et me reprend dans ses bras.

Mon corps est douloureux. C'est un autre des symptômes. Des crampes qui me laisse tout engourdi. Je réprime un cri de douleur quand Hiei passe la main sur mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Je souris. Et je secoue la tête.

« Rien, ce n'est rien. »

Mais Hiei connaît les symptômes lui aussi. Alors il me force à m'allonger. Et il commence à masser mes bras pour que la circulation sanguine s'effectue mieux.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Il s'attaque à mes jambes. Et la douleur s'estompe.

Hiei effleure ma peau des ses doigts.

La douleur a disparu, mais le massage de Hiei a provoqué autre chose.

Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse.

Il effleure mon front et je sais qu'il sent ma fièvre. Mais la chaleur que je ressens dans mon corps n'est pas seulement dû à la maladie.

Il m'embrasse très sagement et se laisse tomber à mes côtés.

« Hiei ?

-Tu n'es pas en état. »

J'ai un petit rire triste.

« Hiei. Je te veux maintenant. »

Maintenant parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'après.

Et pour la première fois, il me fait l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras.

Je comprends alors pourquoi il ne pouvait s'endormir sans moi, sans mon amour.

Je viens d'oublier ce virus qui ronge mon corps. Et je sens les bras de Hiei autour de moi. L'angoisse s'efface légèrement.

Je peux dormir.

Et je ne me réveille pas.

J'entends des murmures autour de moi, je sens qu'on bouge mon corps.

Mais je n'arrive pas à le faire de moi-même. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Je ressens tout. La douleur qui s'incruste lentement dans mes membres et les doigts de Hiei qui me massent pour me soulager. Je sens la perfusion qu'on a placée sur mon avant-bras.

J'entends tout. J'attrape le mot « coma » au passage.

Alors c'était donc vrai. Les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

J'entends tout. J'entends les pleurs de Hiei quand il croit être seul avec moi.

Je sens ses larmes humides sur mon visage.

Je suis emporté par la vague. Je me noie et j'entends sa peine.

Je vais le laisser seul. Je vais le trahir.

Comment ai-je pu croire que j'y arriverais ?

J'ai toujours trahi les gens que j'aimais. Sans jamais le vouloir.

Je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

Mais je reconnais toujours les voix, l'odeur des personnes présentes.

Et la main qui effleure mon front est celle de Kuwabara.

« Kurama, tu m'entends ? »

Oui, je t'entends mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

« Bien, tu es là. »

Je suis là mais je n'arrive pas à te répondre.

« Je t'entends, Kurama. »

Je ne veux pas demander où j'en suis. De toutes façons, je le sais. Mon corps est de plus en plus engourdi. Et les massages ne servent plus à rien.

Mais sentir les mains de Hiei sur mon corps, ça me rassure.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites ? »

C'est donc ça. Mes dernières volontés ? C'est si moche que ça ? C'est déjà fini ?

Je suis surpris d'avoir encore eu un peu d'espoir. Mais l'espoir n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Maintenant, l'espoir est comme périmé.

« Kurama ? »

Je crois que je souris intérieurement. Est-ce que Kuwabara le sent ?

Ce que je veux ? Ma dernière volonté ?

Je veux vivre ! Je veux vivre avec lui !

Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

Bien, je te demanderais autre chose dans ce cas. Parce que je sais comment Hiei agira pour effacer sa peine. Et c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça.

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

_Alors j'espère qu'il y quelqu'un dehors_

_Qui pourra te faire te souvenir de moi._

Est-ce que c'est égoïste de demander qu'il ne m'oublie pas ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie. Je veux qu'il se rappelle de tous les bons moments. Je veux qu'il se rappelle.

Je veux qu'on lui rappelle indéfiniment que j'ai existé.

Je veux qu'on lui montre ces photos où je me tiens à ses côtés.

Je veux qu'il se rappelle l'amour que je lui ai donné.

Et celui qu'il m'a donné. Celui qu'il croyait être incapable de donner.

Et puis, il ne faudra pas le laisser s'enfuir, il faudra le garder près de vous.

Il faudra veiller sur lui.

Parce qu'il agira comme un animal blessé, il disparaîtra, il ira se cacher très loin pour souffrir seul.

Je commence à perdre le fil de mes pensées. La douleur augmente.

La main de Kuwabara caresse encore mon front.

Alors je cède à la douleur. Mon corps se convulse brusquement.

Et j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et un cri.

Un hurlement d'animal blessé.

Pardon, pardon. Pardonnes-moi. J'aurais vraiment voulu rester à tes côtés.

Des mains m'attrapent pour me maintenir.

Je sens une aiguille qu'on pique dans mon bras. Je sens de l'air qu'on essaie de m'insuffler.

Ca fait mal. Ca fait vraiment mal !

Mais on m'oblige à respirer. Et je comprends que même ça, je n'y arrive plus tout seul.

On me force à respirer.

Et j'entends toujours les cris de Hiei. Ils sont devenus inarticulés. Et j'entends la voix de Yusuke qui essaie de le calmer.

Et celle de Kuwabara.

J'ai soudainement conscience de la disposition des personnes dans la chambre.

Hiei est effondré sur le sol. Et Kuwabara et Yusuke sont autour de lui, le serrant.

C'est ça, ne le laissez pas s'échapper.

Ils lui disent des mots que je n'entends plus distinctement.

Pardon, pardon. C'était mon rôle.

C'est toujours moi qui t'ai consolé, qui t'ai enlacé. Toujours moi.

C'est moi qui t'ai fait sourire.

C'est moi qui t'ai fait rire.

Et c'est moi qui te fait pleurer, qui t'inflige autant de peine.

Pardonnes-moi.

Les mains qui me retenaient s'éloignent. Mon corps se calme. La crise est passée.

Combien d'autres vont suivre ?

Combien de fois Hiei va devoir supporter cette scène ?

Est-ce bien de me garder vivant si c'est pour le faire souffrir ?

S'il ne se souvient que de ça ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il ait ce genre de souvenirs. Je ne veux pas qu'il se rappelle uniquement de mon agonie.

Quelle image va-t-il garder de moi ?

Celle-là ? Moi sur ce lit avec ces taches violettes qui couvrent mon corps entièrement ? Moi incapable de lutter contre cette maladie ?

Moi qui souffre. Qui souffre tellement que je préfèrerais crever.

Les pleurs se sont tues. Et je crois maintenant que Hiei est prêt de moi.

Mais il ne peut plus me serrer contre lui, il ne peut plus se glisser dans le lit à mes côtés avec tout ce qui est là pour me garder en vie.

Il ne peut que me prendre la main et me regarder.

Me regarder mourir.

Il ne demande plus rien. Il ne me demande plus de lui dire.

Il sait que je ne resterais pas avec lui.

Pardonnes-moi.

J'aurais vraiment voulu être avec toi pour toujours.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Deuxième crise. Laissez-moi. Arrêtez de vous acharner ! C'est fini.

Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ca fait mal !

Ca fait si mal que je me fiche que Hiei pleure !

Je ne sens même plus sa main dans la mienne. Et ça m'est égal

Parce que je ne suis que douleur. Je suis la douleur.

Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas de cet air ! Je ne veux pas !

Mes poumons se remplissent et se vident sans que je le veuille. Et ça fait mal !

Vous croyez que la drogue que vous m'injectez fait encore effet ?

Non ! Je suis la douleur !

Et… Hiei ! Où es-tu ? Je veux que tu prennes ma main dans la tienne !

Hiei ! J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi.

Et je ne te l'ai sans doute pas assez dit.

Parce que tu croyais que, de nous deux, c'était toi qui avais besoin de moi.

Mais c'était faux.

J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. J'ai toujours été là à t'attendre.

Et encore maintenant, j'attends.

J'attends. Et tu prends ma main dans la tienne. Tu trembles un peu.

J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi pour oublier cette douleur si profonde.

Tu caresses l'intérieur de ma paume. Et tu ne sais pas combien j'ai besoin de ça.

Ta main tremble toujours.

Et je sais que ta tristesse est aussi profonde que ma douleur.

Mais je veux que tu te rappelles ce que j'ai réussi à faire.

J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué auparavant.

J'ai réussi à te faire sourire, à te faire rire. Souviens-toi.

Ca m'a pris des années. Mais j'étais patient parce que j'avais besoin de toi. Et tu avais besoin de moi même si tu ne le reconnaissais pas encore.

A chaque fois que je faisais un pas de plus dans ton cœur, le mien de t'en aimait que davantage.

J'ai réussi à te faire découvrir un autre plaisir que celui des combats et du sang.

Je t'ai emmené si souvent à ce sommet culminant où tes yeux se ferment tant le plaisir est intense. Et où je crie ton nom.

Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça.

Je veux que tu te souviennes de mes baisers, de mes caresses.

Tu disais souvent que tu ne méritais pas l'amour que je te donnais.

Mais c'est faux. Tu mérite l'amour que je te porte.

C'est moi maintenant qui me demande si j'avais vraiment le droit de t'aimer si c'était pour te laisser ainsi, pour t'en priver si abruptement.

Pensera-tu à un moment qu'il aurait mieux fallu que cette amour n'existe pas pour que tu n'aies pas à le regretter ?

Est-ce que tu arrivera à penser qu'il vaut mieux avoir aimé et avoir perdu cet amour que de ne jamais avoir aimé ?

Je voudrais vraiment que tu te rappelles que j'ai été avec toi.

Quand tu souriais, quand tu riais mais aussi quand tu pleurais.

_**Way up hight or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Que ce soit très haut ou au plus bas_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Et je voudrais tant pouvoir encore le faire. La crise s'achève.

Est-ce que la prochaine sera la dernière ?

Ta main tient toujours la mienne. Et je sens tes lèvres sur mon front.

« Kurama ? Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends encore. »

Je t'entends. Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime.

Je voudrais pourtant le faire. Mais c'est toi qui le dit.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Kurama. Je t'aimerais toujours. »

Tu embrasses encore mon front.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est… C'est un adieu ?

C'est bien ça? Tu vas me laisser partir ?

Ta main lâche la mienne. Hiei ! Où es-tu ?

Je n'arrive plus à sentir ta présence dans la pièce. Où es-tu ?

Hiei ! Hiei ! Hiei! HIIEEEIII!

Il n'y a qu'un vent froid qui souffle sur mon visage.

Et je comprends que la fenêtre est ouverte. Et que Hiei s'est enfui.

C'est mieux ainsi.

Je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir.

J'ai été égoïste quand je voulais que tu ne t'échappes pas. C'est mieux ainsi.

_**Runaway with my heart**_

_Enfuis-toi avec mon coeur._

Je n'en ai plus besoin. Il ne bat qu'artificiellement. Alors garde-le. Pour te souvenir.

**_Runaway with my hope _**

_Enfuis-toi avec mon espoir._

Je n'en ai plus besoin. L'espoir ne sert plus à rien. Je te le laisse. Je te laisse l'espoir que j'ai pour toi. L'espoir que tu trouves le bonheur sans moi.

_**Runaway with my love**_

_Enfuis-toi avec mon amour._

Parce que tu le mérites. Tu mérites de le garder. Moi je n'en ai plus besoin. Tu peux le garder. Et te souvenir. Garde cet amour pour me garder avec toi.

_**I know now, just quite how**_

_**My life and love may still go on**_

_Je sais maintenant, tout simplement comment_

_Ma vie et mon amour peuvent durer toujours._

Tu t'enfuis avec tout ça. Et tu n'oubliera pas. Je continuerais à vivre. Je continuerais à t'aimer.

_**In your heart, in your mind**_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_Dans ton coeur, dans ton esprit_

_Je resterai avec toi tout le temps._

Et peut-être j'y arriverais. J'y arriverais vraiment. Je serais avec toi.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Si je pouvais, alors je le ferais_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Je t'accompagnerais partout. Je délire, j'ai mal mais je rêve de cet avenir. Je rêve de ce futur où tu me gardes dans ton cœur.

Où je serais là pour te rappeler. Tu te souviendras.

_**Way up hight or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Que ce soit très haut ou au plus bas_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Je serais avec toi. Quand tu seras triste, tu te souviendras de moi.

Et je serais avec toi.

Et je ne sens plus la douleur maintenant. Mon corps ne me fait plus mal.

J'ai même l'impression que je pourrais le bouger, que je pourrais ouvrir les yeux.

Et je le fais.

Tout est noir. Je ne vois rien.

Puis des contours apparaissent, des couleurs aussi.

Et des visages. Qui sourient.

Pourquoi ces sourires ?

Ca me prendra encore un peu de temps pour comprendre.

Je suis vivant. Et tu n'es pas là.

« Hiei ? »

Pour l'instant, je ne peux que dire ton nom.

« Chut, me répond Kuwabara. Tu reviens de loin.

-Hiei ?

-On le cherche. On va le trouver. »

Ce n'était pas un délire alors, il est bien parti.

J'essaye de bouger mais mon corps est encore bien trop faible.

« Ne t'agites pas ! m'ordonne Kuwabara. Shiguré a trouvé un remède ce matin. Pour l'instant, ça marche. Ca a marché sur tout le monde. Mais ton état était si critique qu'on a eu peur que ça ne fasse pas d'effet.

-Hiei…

-Il ne le savait pas. Il s'est enfui cette nuit quand il a appris que la prochaine crise allait te tuer. Mais Yusuke et Zin le cherchent. On va te le ramener. »

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis suffisamment en forme pour m'asseoir dans le lit.

Je tente de me lever mais je titube et Kuwabara me rattrape.

« Hiei…

-Il va revenir. Recouches-toi. »

Je secoue la tête. Je veux aller le chercher. Je veux aller où qu'il puisse aller. Maintenant, je peux le faire. Je peux être avec lui.

Mais rien que le fait de me mettre debout m'a affaibli et Kuwabara m'oblige à regagner le lit.

Je suis dans un demi-sommeil quand la porte s'ouvre quelques temps plus tard.

Je reconnais la voix de Yusuke qui appelle Kuwabara.

Ils l'ont trouvé ? Ils me l'ont ramené ?

Je veux le voir.

J'entends une discussion dans le couloir. Je veux Hiei. Je veux le voir.

Je suis maintenant parfaitement réveillé. J'arrive à faire quelques pas en vacillant et en m'accrochant à tout ce qui est à ma portée.

Je pousse la porte.

Et il y a une odeur de sang qui flotte dans l'air.

Dans le couloir, Zin tient quelque chose dans ses bras. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est car ma vision n'est pas encore très claire.

Puis je comprends. Je crie et ils se rendent compte de ma présence.

Ma faiblesse disparaît. Je cours vers Zin et lui arrache ce qu'il tient.

Je tombe sur les genoux serrant ce petit corps contre moi.

J'ai de la peine à le reconnaître. Avec toutes ces blessures, tous ces coups qui le marquent.

Je le serre contre moi.

« Dis-moi ! Dis-moi, Hiei ! »

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Si je pouvais remonter le temps_

_J'irais où que tu ailles._

Je voulais que tu vives. Je voulais que tu arrives à être heureux sans moi.

Je ne voulais pas ça.

Je caresse les cheveux couverts de sang.

« Dis-moi que tu resteras avec moi, Hiei. Dis-le moi. Dis-moi. »

Mais c'est trop tard. Tu n'es plus là.

Tu t'es enfui bien trop loin cette fois.

_**If I could make you mine**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Si je pouvais te faire mien_

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Je croyais que ça suffirait. Je croyais que mon souvenir te permettrait de continuer.

Et je sais maintenant que c'est faux.

Que c'était encore un de ces espoirs qui n'ont pas de futur.

Je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi. Et tu ne le pouvais pas non plus.

Personne ne réalise à temps ce que je vais faire et personne ne m'en empêche.

La lame de ton sabre pénètre dans mon cœur qui ne sert plus à rien car le tien ne bat plus.

Je serais avec toi pour toujours.

**_I'll go wherever you will go_**

_J'irai où que tu ailles._

Il n'y a pas un endroit où je n'irais pas pour toi.

Pour que tu ne sois plus seul.

Pour que tu ne me laisses pas seul.

-----

**FIN **

-----

Je sais, c'est monstrueusement déprimant…

Je suis moi-même tout déprimé. J'ai longuement hésité entre une happy end et cette fin là.

Puis en écrivant, cette fin s'est imposée d'elle-même.

A posteriori, ça me fait beaucoup penser à Roméo et Juliette, c'est juste une question de mauvais timing ! Et c'est ça qui fait tout le côté tragique.

Enfin, je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont fait leur rentrée aujourd'hui car déjà la fin des vacances, c'est déprimant alors j'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter avec cette fic ! Désolé !

Bon, malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si c'est le cas, laissez des reviews.

A plus.


End file.
